


Cuff Links

by sunshineflying



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 04:23:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineflying/pseuds/sunshineflying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Sebastian are both attending NYU, Sebastian just after graduation and Kurt a year after graduation, so they're both freshmen. Dorm shenanigans are sure to ensue, and naturally Kurt and Sebastian are still arguing, even post Kurt and Blaine breakup. Kurt and Sebastian are dared to go 48 hours handcuffed together. The question is - can they survive it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuff Links

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt over at the glee_kink_meme.

While it might have taken him an extra year, Kurt was glad to have ended up in New York. He loved the big city. He rarely saw Rachel, but after accepting that maybe NYU was the way to go, not NYADA, he’d been accepted almost instantly. The year between graduation and NYU had been spent ruining many an outfit in his dad’s garage, running it with Finn for a while, and then on his own when Finn followed through on his word and went off to Georgia for the Army.

Now Finn was back, taking a bit of a break, and Kurt was packing up to head off to New York. He’d be in the dorms at NYU, and while he’d sent Rachel a few texts, she sounded very at-home in her new life and Kurt would be making new friends of his own. The breakup with Blaine had been amicable and the two remained in touch, even as Blaine packed up to go to UCLA and be closer to his brother.

Living in the dorms was nice, Kurt decided. While communal showers with boys that didn’t quite appreciate skin care as much as he did tended to wear on Kurt at times, at least he was preparing for bed while the boys were still immersed in kegs or COD tournaments. And then there was the unexpected and rather annoying guest down the hall. One of the Warblers, Jeff, had gotten into NYU, and of course, once a Warbler, always a Warbler in some senses. Sebastian Smythe had also been accepted into the school, and Sebastian hung out with Jeff _all the time_. Though, Kurt suspected that half of the interest in hanging out on their particular dormitory floor was due to the sheer satisfaction Sebastian seemed to get in taunting Kurt.

Exasperated, Kurt had indulged some of the females on the floor and gone into the floor lounge on a Friday night. “Let’s play truth or dare!” one particularly bubbly (and drunk, if Kurt was being totally honest) girl suggested.

Kurt’s newfound best friend, very much a girl like Rachel but with far more manners when it came to auditions, battling for leads, and other things of the like, nodded in kind, and she turned to Kurt and said, “Play! You know you want to!”

With a roll of his eyes, Kurt sighed, “Sienna… you know how much I hate this game.”

“What’s the matter, Kurt? Too scared we’ll all find out how much of a prude you are?” Sebastian challenged as he walked from the kitchen area to the circle where the other theater kids were gathered. Sebastian was nursing a mug of coffee that suspiciously smelled of some sort of alcoholic creamer. “I’m in,” he told the group.

Kurt scoffed but found himself quickly sucked into the game. After the discovery that Sienna actually _wasn’t_ a virgin and that Jeff really _had_ dated Nick for a while, it was Kurt’s turn. “I pick truth,” he said before anyone even had a chance to ask the question properly.

“Okay,” the girl that started the game said. “I want to know why you hate Sebastian so much.”

Sebastian fixed an absolutely sickening grin upon Kurt and the whole group became silent. “It’s simple. He’s cocky, conceited, has a terribly outdated hairstyle, and to top it all off, he spent almost my entire senior year trying to steal my boyfriend,” Kurt shrugged.

“But you and Blaine broke up,” Jeff spoke up. He was a bit timid, but he never beat around the bush. “So why do you hate Sebastian _now_?”

“He’s irritating. You’ve all seen the way he treats me,” Kurt argued. For some reason, that elicited a ton of giggles from the group. “After the way he’s disrespected me and my friends, I can’t really see any reason to be kind to him. He certainly hasn’t done the same in return, so there isn’t even any sort of mutual respect.”

Kurt wanted to leave, but he didn’t want to be rude. At least his turn was done. “Sebastian, truth or dare?” Sienna asked, a coy smile on her face. Kurt was instantly scared.

“Dare,” Sebastian replied, a cocky smirk on his face.

“Okay. This one’s easy,” she grinned. Casting a quick glance to Kurt, she winked before looking back over at Sebastian and saying, “I dare you to be handcuffed to Kurt for forty-eight hours.”

The rest of the group broke out into applause, and one of the guys rushed away to his room, only to return seconds later with a pair of handcuffs, muttering something about being glad his dad was a police officer. Kurt looked horrified and started to shake his head, but that only fueled Sebastian’s fire. “You’ve got a deal. Sunday night, we meet here and you free little gay-face over there from his punishment,” Sebastian teased.

Sienna let out a cheer, and Kurt made a mental note to find new friends. Again. Sebastian closed the distance between himself and Kurt so that the cuffs could be attached. Kurt fought it, but Sienna managed to pin him down while the boy wrapped the cuff around Kurt’s left wrist. Sebastian held out his right arm and didn’t fight it at all as the other cuff was closed around his wrist. “This will be fun!” the boy cheered.

Kurt suddenly felt sick to his stomach, especially when Sebastian cast him a particularly wide and mischievous grin. “I hate you,” Kurt hissed to Sebastian through his teeth.

“Love you too, gay-face,” Sebastian replied.

Kurt learned that in the game, as long as he stuck to answering truths instead of performing dares, he’d survive. Sure, he’d had to witness one too many strange kisses and awkward removals of clothing, but finally people were beginning to pass out and it was time for bed. Kurt stood and moved to walk towards his room, but the chain of the handcuffs was pulled taut and he was stopped. Annoyed, Kurt spun around and looked at Sebastian. “We’re sleeping in my room,” he said firmly.

“No, we’re sleeping in _my_ room,” Sebastian insisted.

“We’re sleeping in my room because this is where all my moisturizing products are, and because this is where my homework is, and because I don’t like staying in strange rooms,” Kurt argued.

Sebastian let out a laugh that only infuriated Kurt more, and then he countered, “ _Actually_ , we’re sleeping in _my_ room because I have my own apartment on the Upper East Side and my bed is probably at least three times the size of yours. So go pack up because we’re going to my place.”

Kurt really, really wanted to argue with Sebastian, mostly just because he didn’t want to give Sebastian the satisfaction of winning, but the thought of a large bed and _space_ , as well as a private bathroom, convinced Kurt that the fight just wouldn’t be worth it. “Fine,” he said through pursed lips.

Sebastian looked positively pleased with himself for winning this particular battle, and Kurt made sure to tug extra hard at the handcuff as he dragged Sebastian out of the floor lounge and down the hallway to his dorm room. Kurt pulled out a whole suitcase and started filling it. A shoe box for a spare pair of boots was placed in the bottom, and topped with a sleek black case with ties. Over top of that went his flat black case of moisturizing products, and then the other side of the suitcase was ready to fill with clothing.

Kurt looked through his wardrobe with a scrutinizing glance. He didn’t know what to wear. Getting dressed was going to be a pain in the ass. He didn’t know how he was supposed to get things on and off with the handcuffs. Sebastian seemed to have picked up on the same thought. Kurt sighed in frustration at the realization and pulled out every poncho he owned. It was going to be a long weekend. Kurt settled upon two ponchos, one for Saturday and one for Sunday, and then pulled out some jeans as well. If he was going to be forced to wear the plain white tee shirt he had on in that moment, he’d be sure to cover them with something fabulous each day. Besides, it was fall in New York City – being fashionable was absolutely required.

Once he’d put the jeans and ponchos in the suitcase, Kurt added the last minute essentials – underwear, toothbrush and toothpaste, comb, hairspray, cologne, and then he paused to look around and make sure he had everything. “You are the slowest person in the world, Hummel,” Sebastian said, irritated.

It was nearing the time the bars closed; finding a cab home would be a complete pain in the ass and Sebastian knew it. Kurt closed his suitcase and left his roommate a note saying that he’d be staying with a friend (and he used the term loosely) before leaving the room and locking it behind him. Kurt felt awkward, leaving with Sebastian like this, and when they walked out the doors of the dormitory and through the street, so many peoples’ eyes caught on the handcuffs that it was incredibly awkward. “People are staring,” Kurt hissed.

He didn’t like having the spotlight in _that way_ , so he wanted to hide it. “What do you expect me to do about it?” Sebastian asked with a smirk.

Kurt rolled his eyes, and then shifted closer to Sebastian. When they stood so close that their fingers could touch, people didn’t stare. They didn’t even notice the handcuffs. Most people probably just assumed the two were holding hands. So, Kurt reached over to do just that, to make the performance convincing, only to find Sebastian hopping as far away from him as possible and trying in vain to hail a cab. “What do you think you’re doing, Hummel?” Sebastian asked harshly.

“I’m trying not to make us look like a couple of escaped convicts, actually. Or like a really, really kinky couple. When we hold hands, people don’t see the cuffs,” Kurt explained. “You make it sound like I actually _want_ to touch you. Which, for the record, I don’t.”

Sebastian burst out laughing in a way that made Kurt’s skin crawl. He hated that sound, he’d decided. Sebastian’s laugh was so evil and full of pure satisfaction. “I knew even _you_ couldn’t resist me,” Sebastian teased.

He closed the small distance between their fingers and laced them together casually. Kurt shivered. He didn’t particularly like the way Sebastian found the whole situation amusing. Here he was, in the city of his dreams, and Kurt was holding hands with someone that he genuinely disliked. Someone that made his skin crawl, tried to steal his boyfriend, and was now happily handcuffed to Kurt _just_ to torture him. Kurt wondered if maybe this all wasn’t a sign that he didn’t belong in New York.

Thankfully, a cab pulled over for them and Kurt followed Sebastian into it, sliding his bag in next to him since it wasn’t too large. Sebastian rattled off his address and Kurt just watched out the window as they drove, their hands now separated between them. Kurt wasn’t going to touch Sebastian if he didn’t have to. Sebastian glanced over to see how stolid and easy-to-read Kurt was. He didn’t like this one bit. Sebastian wasn’t used to being disliked by someone he put so much effort into. It was poor manners on Kurt’s part and it was absolutely infuriating to Sebastian. It wasn’t like _Kurt_ was the one that he’d nearly blinded or hit on constantly.

Sebastian was relieved when they reached the apartment building and he urged Kurt to climb out so he could lead the way once again. Kurt was silent as he took in his surroundings. Sebastian was apparently wealthier than he let on, and he liked to brag just a bit. His building was absolutely extravagant, and they had to travel to the fifty-second floor before the elevator stopped and let them out with a ding. Sebastian followed the path like an old pro, and Kurt wondered if maybe Sebastian’s family had owned this apartment for a while.

After Sebastian opened the door, it was obvious that it was family property. A photo hung in the hallway, right over the hall table and across from the coat rack, and it was the only insight Kurt had into Sebastian’s life before NYU and Dalton. Little Sebastian, probably only five or six, stood obediently at his mother’s side as she sat on a chair wearing what appeared to be a very expensive dress suit. His father, a very stoic, and quite frankly, terrifying, man stood behind the chair, a noticeable distance between himself and Sebastian. Sebastian didn’t particularly look happy; in fact, the whole family looked downright miserable. Kurt felt awful as he compared it to the family photos he had of himself, his father, and his mother when he was that age. “Come on,” Sebastian tugged, looking a little upset when he’d seen what Kurt was staring at.

Sebastian forgot that he’d forgotten to take down all the family photos that had been placed on the walls years and years ago. Had he remembered that they were still hanging, Sebastian might have gone with Kurt’s idea of staying in his dorm. He dragged Kurt through the apartment and into the master bedroom, which he’d removed any signs of “family” from right away when he moved in. There was nothing for Kurt to see in that particular room, and Sebastian was glad.

“I sleep in my boxers, so…” Sebastian said casually, not really asking Kurt’s permission.

Kurt rolled his eyes and felt triumphant when he pointed out, “Well, looks like your routine is going to have to change a little bit since we can’t change our shirts with these handcuffs.”

Now it was Kurt’s turn to smirk, and after the pause to look at the photo had irritated Sebastian, this only set him off more. “Just go to bed,” Sebastian shot. Part of him was regretting accepting this dare now.

Kurt couldn’t help but think that it was so typical of Sebastian to be able to dish it out but not take it. Part of Kurt was irritated about it, but part of him felt triumphant because at least he could _somewhat_ do both. Kurt kicked off his jeans and boots and opened his suitcase, only to find that he’d forgotten pajamas. Now it was Sebastian’s turn to laugh. “Looks like you’ll be sleeping in your… tighty whities, it looks like,” Sebastian chuckled.

“It’s not funny,” Kurt hissed. “Please tell me you have pajamas laying around somewhere.”

“Oh, I do, but I’m not going to share,” Sebastian laughed. He tossed back the blankets on the massive bed and tapped the lamps to plunge the room into darkness. “’Night, gay-face.”

He rested back on the blankets, and Kurt resisted the urge he had to tug Sebastian off of the bed and dig through his things. Sebastian liked his privacy, though, and with how irritable he was, the tug of war from Kurt’s handcuff to Sebastian’s would probably sever their wrists before he got pajamas like he wanted. Frustrated, Kurt climbed underneath the blankets as well, and he lay on his back next to Sebastian.

While he had to admit that Sebastian’s bed was extremely comfortable, Kurt still couldn’t find it in him to fall asleep. The events of the night kept replaying in his mind, and a bit of guilt bubbled up as he realized that this apartment might serve as a constant reminder that Sebastian’s family wasn’t really around anymore. The boy certainly had his secrets and his demons and Kurt could respect that, largely because the same was true for him. “’Night, Sebastian,” Kurt said softly.

He didn’t know what else to say or do, and he didn’t know how he was going to make it through the next two days, but Kurt supposed there were worse ways he could spend the weekend. He just couldn’t think of any.

Sebastian hadn’t really thought the whole bed thing through. Not because of the amount of space, because there was plenty, so their arms were reached out on the bed between them to keep their bodies separate. Throughout the night, Kurt rolled further towards the center, and Sebastian woke to find the blankets kicked off and the two of them lying in bed in their underwear. Kurt was still asleep, but Sebastian wasn’t. He rarely slept more than five or six hours a night. He just couldn’t. A few hours was all he needed, it seemed.

His eyes drifted over to Kurt, who was curled up in a ball like a child, and for a fleeting moment Sebastian considered covering Kurt with blankets on the off chance that Kurt was curled up like that because he was cold. He didn’t, though, because he was far more distracted by Kurt himself. He was slender and much fitter than Sebastian had imagined. Jutting hipbones, perfect skin, and barely-there muscles that looked plenty strong: that was Kurt. Sebastian had always sort of assumed that Kurt was a bit pudgy and not really sculpted beneath his clothes, but he’d been wrong – very wrong.

Kurt looked relaxed in his sleep, his lips downturned in a slight pout as he breathed with his lips parted, through his mouth. Sebastian let out a bit of a chuckle at that, and then rolled onto his side to properly face Kurt. This whole situation was so fucked up. Sebastian could see that now. He was cuffed to someone he didn’t particularly care for, who hated him in return, and they had to live like this for a couple of days, still. Suffice it to say, Sebastian had downed quite a few drinks by the time he’d accepted the dare. Not that he was really one for chickening out, but if he’d been sober he might have _at least_ made fun of the girl that came up with the idea.

Sebastian learned that even the slightest bit of movement was enough to wake Kurt, and when he saw Kurt stirring, Sebastian slammed his eyes shut.

Kurt felt a tug on his arm, and that’s what drew him out of his dream initially. He wasn’t protesting, either, because it was pulling him from his “usual” dream that he absolutely despised. The dream where Blaine was happy without him, hanging out with all of New Directions, having fun while Kurt was on the outside, the bad guy for breaking up with him. It wasn’t particularly _scary_ , but it haunted Kurt enough to leave him unsettled and a little teary-eyed. A brief glance to the side told Kurt that Sebastian was still asleep, so he let himself cry like he always did. Soft, quiet tears welled in his eyes and Kurt sniffled as quietly as possible before reaching up to wipe the tears away.

He’d forgotten that he was handcuffed to Sebastian for a moment, so he dragged Sebastian’s arm with him when he reached up to wipe the tears away. Sebastian took that as his signal that it was okay to open his eyes and let it be known that he was awake. When he glanced over, Kurt was even more frantic, and was a bit unsettling to see Kurt _crying_. Sebastian instantly blamed himself, regardless of the situation, and he sighed. “Shower?” he suggested.

Kurt glanced over at Sebastian and scoffed. “We can’t take our shirts off. We can’t shower until we’re freed,” Kurt pointed out. “Let’s just… get dressed and eat.”

He wasn’t being nearly as bitchy as he could have been, but mornings were Kurt’s alone time. They were the time he took in each day that were dedicated purely to himself. Preening and pruning and reminding himself that everyone in his life was permanent if he so chose them to be. That morning, though, Kurt didn’t follow ritual at all. He sat stolidly as Sebastian dressed, his left arm limp so Sebastian could do what he needed to, and Sebastian returned the favor as Kurt pulled on his pair of black jeans with clothespins up the sides, pointy-toed boots, and a simple navy and gray striped poncho.

The bathroom routine was probably the most tedious. Brushing their teeth was easy, since they could do it at the same time and as it turned out, Kurt’s free hand was his dominant, and Sebastian was luckily just ambidextrous enough to brush with his left hand. The hairstyling and facial cleansing, though; that’s when they started to irk each other again.

Sebastian had his little perfect coiffed style he always went for, and Kurt severely underestimated how long the style must have taken Sebastian to accomplish. The blood drained from his hand as it was tugged upwards while Sebastian styled his hair, and by the time Sebastian said Kurt could do his hair, Kurt was decidedly less enthusiastic about it. “I’m going to wear a hat,” he said flatly, glad he packed a beret or two in his bag.

Kurt covered his flyaway hair with a flat beret and then turned to face Sebastian. “Okay, now, breakfast. What do you have?” Kurt asked, wandering towards the doorway.

Momentary panic coursed through Sebastian as he realized that Kurt wanted to walk out into his apartment. Other parts of his apartment that he hadn’t _family-proofed_. “We’re going out for breakfast,” Sebastian said flatly.

Kurt rounded on Sebastian, exasperation evident in his face. “I don’t have money to just throw around willy-nilly for breakfast at an overpriced New York diner. I have my coffee budget and that’s my only eating-out allowance because unlike _some people_ , I have bills to pay,” Kurt said firmly. “We’re eating here, or we’re going back to campus and eating in the dining hall.”

“I refuse to eat in that dining hall,” Sebastian responded firmly.

Kurt sighed and asked, “What is so wrong with just eating something here? I’m not high-maintenance. Some sort of fruit, or toast, or just a glass of coffee or juice is enough for me.”

Sebastian narrowed his eyes. He didn’t want Kurt to see more of his apartment, and by extension, more of his _life_. But he couldn’t exactly spend all of his money on Kurt, and he really didn’t _want_ to, either, so he conceded and said, “Fine. But no questions about anything on the walls. Or better yet, don’t look at anything on the walls.”

Kurt now understood what all of the awkwardness was about. Sebastian was self-conscious about his home life, or embarrassed about it maybe, or perhaps he just really didn’t want Kurt to know anything about him. Whatever it was, Kurt could respect that, because he didn’t exactly like flaunting his family and how complicated it was to everyone around him.

Kurt kept his word and his eyes were focused on the food in front of them. Sebastian offered toast and a banana, and Kurt didn’t argue about the rather strong coffee prepared for him by Sebastian, either. He preferred drinks with flavoring and not just black coffee, but he’d take what he could get. Kurt had way too much on his mind to really focus on arguing with Sebastian.

Speaking of Sebastian, he couldn’t seem to take his mind off of Kurt. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the way Kurt’s tongue flicked out to lick up the bit of peanut butter in the corner of his mouth from his toast, or the way he licked his fingers after he’d finished his piece of toast entirely. He needed to look away once Kurt started eating his banana, and Sebastian didn’t let Kurt watch him eat, either. He ate in small bites, just like he’d been taught was proper growing up, and he didn’t feel like addressing it or having the habit commented on like so many friends had done in the past.

“I really need to study today,” Kurt said offhandedly as Sebastian put their coffee mugs in the dishwasher.

“Me too,” Sebastian replied flatly.

Kurt went along with Sebastian, without question, into the living room so Sebastian could gather his things. “Library sound okay?” Sebastian asked, though he really didn’t mean it as much of a question. He only ever studied at the library; he couldn’t focus anywhere else.

“Sure,” Kurt nodded.

He waited for Sebastian to shove all of his books in his bag and sling it over his shoulder, and then they went outside where Sebastian hailed a cab for them to go back to campus. Kurt couldn’t imagine taking a cab to and from campus every day. It had to be expensive. If Sebastian weren’t so temperamental, Kurt might suggest public transit like the bus. They got to campus rather quickly, and Kurt ignored all the stares from his floor mates as they walked to his room and Kurt gathered up his own books and computer.

Studying was simple for the two of them. Little habits emerged like the way Kurt would chew the cap of his pen, or like Sebastian moved his lips as he read in a book. Kurt’s eyes lingered on each little move of Sebastian’s lips as he muttered while reading, surprised by the habit. He hadn’t seen anyone read like that since Sam, and that was because Sam had dyslexia and reading it like that helped him. Kurt had to tear his eyes away and turn back to his own homework. Calculus was stumping him, as usual, and Kurt tossed his beret aside and ran his fingers through his hair as he tried to remember how to integrate.

Sebastian slid his books aside just as Kurt let out a soft whimper and looked as though he was going to break into tears. “Problems?” Sebastian asked, a bit proud that it didn’t take more than two hours to complete his homework.

Kurt tossed his pen down on his textbook and looked over at Sebastian. “I really don’t need you to be condescending right now, Sebastian,” Kurt hissed, trying to stay quiet since they were in a library.

“If you need help, just ask,” Sebastian shrugged, still looking smug at Kurt’s obvious frustration.

Kurt narrowed his eyes at Sebastian and said, “I don’t need your help, thank you very much.”

He turned back to his homework, leaning over it, desperately trying to solve the particular equation that was stumping him, but nothing was working. Kurt wasn’t getting the answer in the back of the book and it was driving him insane. Sebastian leaned over and glanced at what Kurt was so caught up on, and instead of being condescending, he just began explaining how to use the fundamental theorem of calculus, and how to find the answer he needed. Kurt pursed his lips and wanted to yell at Sebastian, but he was really sick of his math homework and just wanted to be done.

Sebastian scribbled out numbers on a scrap of paper, and Kurt watched the way his hands moved. Deft fingers maneuvered the pen and his sleek handwriting showed Kurt all the right answers. Sebastian was really smart, Kurt decided, and he glanced up at Sebastian briefly to see the way he bit his lower lip as he worked hard on something. He looked away quickly when Sebastian noticed eyes on him, and things were awkward for a minute. “Th-thanks,” Kurt said softly as he scribbled down the answer to complete his homework assignment.

Kurt quickly stuffed his books away in his bag, and then glanced at the clock. “It’s lunch time. The dining hall is just down the sidewalk. We could go there,” Kurt said.

Sebastian didn’t want to eat there, and Kurt didn’t particularly know why. “One meal isn’t going to hurt,” he argued.

It wasn’t the calories or any of that, so much as the fact that Sebastian just really didn’t like others preparing his food. He conceded, and the two of them ate in a back corner so that people couldn’t stare at the cuffs.

After lunch, things became even more strained. Little habits started to emerge that drove the other insane. Sebastian would bite his nails when he was bored, but Kurt preferred to drum his fingertips on the table. Kurt preferred silence while Sebastian needed some sort of noise around. At least they could settle upon a musical (after much arguing, Kurt conceded and agreed to watch Across the Universe, a less “girly” musical). At least the sound system in Sebastian’s apartment was state-of-the-art. The acoustics were amazing, so the viewing experience was much better.

But, as they were watching, it became obvious that Kurt couldn’t just sit upright. He never could while watching movies. At home, he’d end up draped across whoever it had been watching the movie with him, be it his dad, Blaine, or even Finn. Nobody had really argued about it. The only difficult part was the fact that it was Sebastian, and for Kurt, the actions were subconscious.

He rested his body against Sebastian’s, their cuffed hands awkwardly linked between them. At first Sebastian thought that Kurt had just shifted, but then he realized that Kurt was seriously trying to cuddle with him. Sebastian, who never, _ever_ cuddled, had Kurt Hummel attempting to snuggle right up against him. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Sebastian asked accusingly, just as Eddie Izzard’s character began singing _For the Benefit of Mr. Kite_.

Kurt realized then what exactly he was doing. “Oh, I always do this when I watch movies,” he muttered, sitting upright. His back was beginning to hurt, but complaining would only make matters worse. “Sorry.”

Sebastian glared over at Kurt and turned back to the movie, but not more than ten minutes passed before, yet again, Kurt was slumping against Sebastian. “Oh my god, seriously?” he asked.

Kurt huffed and looked over at Sebastian. “My back is sore and I literally _always_ do this!” Kurt shot.

“Well _don’t!_ ” Sebastian shouted back.

At that, Kurt felt tears stinging at his eyes. It made him feel stupid, because it wasn’t like Sebastian would actually understand why it hurt Kurt so much to be told to stop. Kurt didn’t exactly open up much about his mother. “Oh god, you don’t have to cry about it,” Sebastian shot, still just as rude as before. “What’s so bad about not wanting to cuddle?”

“It’s not that,” Kurt said, cursing the way his voice sounded extra weak in that moment. He used his free hand to try to brush away the tears before they fell. “It’s just… forget it. You don’t even care.”

Kurt wanted to cross his arms and close in on himself, but instead he just tilted his head up, chin out, closing Sebastian off entirely. Kurt focused on anything but the movie – the blinds, the view out the window – anything to keep him from watching the movie and thus falling into the exact thing that made Sebastian so angry.

Sebastian was frustrated with Kurt, to say the least. Kurt was being so uncooperative and wouldn’t explain anything, and Sebastian had only agreed to watch a movie – this one in particular – because it was what Kurt wanted. He was compromising, so he didn’t really appreciate Kurt’s bitch fit. Angrily, he pressed the pause button and slammed the remote down on the coffee table before rounding in on Kurt. “What the fuck is your problem?” he asked.

Kurt’s head spun to face Sebastian’s, glare heavy and fixed upon Sebastian. “I said, you don’t care, so forget about it. Can we just do something else?” Kurt pleaded.

The last thing he wanted was to open up and talk about something that Sebastian really wouldn’t care about. Kurt didn’t just open up about his past to just anyone. “Just… tell me, okay? What did I do that was so wrong?” Sebastian asked, a little less hostility in his voice.

Kurt frowned and leaned back against the couch. He wished the cushions would just swallow him whole and take him away from this place, away from Sebastian – away from the reminder that the two of them were chained together for another day, yet. “I’m sorry my little habit annoys you or whatever,” Kurt said, his voice now soft and weak. “It’s just kind of one of the only things I share with my mother.”

“So go on a vacation with her for spring break or something!” Sebastian replied instantly.

“She’s dead.”

Sebastian froze at those words. They certainly weren’t what he’d been expecting to hear. Kurt had everything. He got the guy. He had the supportive family. He could be out and proud and not have to deal with a father nearly tossing him out and a mother that was disgusted by him. Kurt didn’t deal with things like that. “You… you’ve got to be kidding me,” Sebastian stammered. It was really hard for him to believe.

“When I was eight,” Kurt nodded softly. “I try so hard to remember her sometimes. But I remember my dad telling me stories about how my mom used to always cuddle up with him during movies. She wouldn’t even think, she’d just do it. And then when I did the same… he said it made him feel like he was a giant pillow between us on the couch.” Kurt let out a soft laugh, tears welling in his eyes. He hadn’t even shared this story with Blaine – he’d never had the need to. “I just… sometimes I just really wish I could remember moments like that. Moments when she and I would both be there with my dad. The older I get, the harder it is for me to remember little details, so… when you asked me to stop, it hurt because this is one of the only things I still have that connects me to her.”

Sebastian was speechless. He’d never really grown up in a home with love, a home where a death was something that could be mourned even ten years later. He’d been raised to believe that death just sort of happened – you let go of those people, or anyone that didn’t want anything to do with you – and that was that. He looked over at Kurt, who had tear tracks down his cheeks, and silently Sebastian reached to his side and grabbed a tissue to hand to Kurt. “Thanks,” Kurt said softly.

Kurt blew his nose and then held onto the tissue, fumbling with it, forgetting for a moment that one of his hands was still cuffed to Sebastian’s. “I’m sorry I invaded your personal space like that… twice,” Kurt shrugged. “I should have known what would happen when we put in a movie. I was stupid to suggest it.”

Sebastian still didn’t know what to say. The polite thing would have been to tell Kurt to stop apologizing, that he was fine, and the typical Sebastian retort would be to instantly make fun of Kurt to try to get the upper hand, but Sebastian couldn’t bring himself to do either. Instead he just nodded and leaned forward to press play, letting the rest of the movie play in peace.

It was strange, what something as simple as a five minute conversation could do to a situation. Sebastian felt uncomfortable, yet he didn’t really mind the way Kurt was leaning towards him. Knowing that story changed everything. It made Sebastian feel guilty and presumptuous and not at all like the high-class boy he had been raised to be. Not that his parents really saw him much these days anyway, he mused.

As Kurt slumped further towards him, Sebastian’s brain grappled for some sort of situation in which he could make the position with their arms a little more comfortable. “Here,” he said softly, finally thinking of something.

He shifted his wrist within the cuff and moved his arm from between them, to around Kurt’s hip. It brought his hand down by Kurt’s side, but he seemed more comfortable that way. Sebastian certainly wasn’t comfortable like this, but there wasn’t much he could do about it. He was too guilty to tell Kurt to get off of him, and he was too lazy to find something else for them to do instead. So, they laid on the couch, Kurt’s head on Sebastian’s leg, as the two of them watched the rest of the movie.

Sebastian noticed the way Kurt’s breathing slowed and became more even as the movie wound down to the credits, and by the time it was done, Kurt was asleep. Sebastian rolled his eyes and wanted to rudely wake Kurt up, but it just didn’t seem right. So instead, he closed his eyes as well.

When he woke, Kurt’s free hand was covering the hand Sebastian had cuffed and draped around his waist. Sebastian didn’t need to wriggle his fingers to realize just how low towards the crotch of Kurt’s pants his hand had lingered. Both of Kurt’s hands toyed lazily with Sebastian’s fingers, across his palm and over the back, and he felt Kurt hold his hand like they’d done out on the street to blend in.

Slowly Sebastian shifted, absolutely no explanation in his head as to why his heart was beating faster and why he didn’t want to embarrass Kurt. The movement seemed to signal to Kurt that he was awake, and all touching stopped. Sebastian sat up straighter and Kurt bolted upright, moving their hands back down between them. One glance out the window told Sebastian that it was late – probably dinner time – and he offered to make them dinner.

Dinner and some channel surfing later, the two were ready to pass out in bed, and this time neither needed any sort of forgetfulness or comments to get them into bed wearing nothing but their underwear and shirts. Kurt had to admit that the night before had been rather comfortable, and Sebastian was always used to sleeping in his boxers. It was easy for Kurt to fall asleep, but Sebastian had more difficulty. He always did, but on that particular night the difficulty was kicked up a notch.

He couldn’t stop looking over to the other side of the bed. The other side that he’d sworn to never fill, to never let anyone sleep in, because nobody would ever get close enough to Sebastian to deserve this glance into his personal life. Any one night stands took place at the other man’s place because Sebastian wasn’t going to open up his home to just anyone. But he hadn’t had a choice with Kurt, but he was learning that maybe it wasn’t such a big deal after all.

Kurt didn’t make a big deal out of anything, and he respected Sebastian’s belongings and boundaries. Of all people, Sebastian expected Kurt to intrude and pester, but he didn’t. Kurt had his own secrets, his own memories and moments that he held sacred and didn’t feel like sharing, and on that level, the two had something in common.

But then Kurt shared that story about his mom and everything changed. Sebastian found himself wondering just how many people knew that Kurt’s mother had died. How many people knew that he was starting to forget her and it freaked him out? Sebastian was willing to place a lot of money on the fact that Kurt didn’t tell many people that at all. In fact, he didn’t think Kurt really opened up to anyone anymore. Not after the blatant display of emotion and complete sadness. Someone that was used to talking about their feelings about those moments would have it more under control. They just had to.

So, Sebastian wondered what made him so different. He was just like any other asshole out on the street. He hurt others for his own amusement because that’s what he had to do to keep everyone at bay. Getting too close meant exposing those skeletons that should stay well hidden. But Sebastian didn’t feel like the playing field was level with Kurt anymore. Something needed to be shared on Sebastian’s part for him to feel equal with Kurt again. He felt one step down and it didn’t settle right with him.

It took two hours after Kurt fell asleep before Sebastian did the same, and even though he’d managed to do that, he still couldn’t shake the uneasy feeling and the complete terror that he’d face the following day.

When Kurt woke, he wasn’t expecting to be in a tangle of limbs. Somehow, he and Sebastian had played some form of the game of Twister, it seemed, because he didn’t really know why he had arms around him and legs between his own and a very warm body pressed up against his back.

To be truthful, when Sebastian woke, he was just as confused.

Sebastian felt nice behind Kurt, and he was warm. Kurt got so cold when he slept that it was a nice change, and it was no wonder he’d slept so soundly. Sebastian must have cuddled up early, he mused. Kurt found it hilarious that Sebastian would cuddle while he slept. Even if it had been unintentional, it was still something he did that he couldn’t control, and Kurt didn’t often find things like that out about casual acquaintances like Sebastian.

Sebastian was shocked to find that he’d slept quite well, even after falling into fitful sleep. The way Kurt’s body fit within his own, spooning him in bed, was a bit eerie. It was like they were made to lie that way in bed together. Their bodies just molded together and Sebastian was loathe to admit that he actually kind of liked being close to someone.

But the bare skin and nearly naked body situation changed all of it a lot. Sebastian looked down between their bodies and noticed that he was also sporting a rather humiliating morning situation. Kurt’s eyes went wide as he shifted and felt it, and that’s when the comfort turned to panic.

After much fumbling and the stripping of blankets onto the floor in their panicked frenzy, Sebastian and Kurt managed to get untangled. They sat on opposite sides of the bed, cuffed arms outstretched, staring at each other in confusion. Sebastian’s boxers were tented and a very obvious, hard outline of a cock was obvious in Kurt’s tight white underwear was obvious as well. Kurt’s whole body was flushed pink, and Sebastian’s lips curled into a smirk at the observation. He found himself wondering if Kurt blushed like that _just_ because of embarrassment, or if he flushed like that during other _activities_ as well.

It was now his mission to find out.

The entire day was filled with crass comments from Sebastian followed by an eye roll from Kurt. Another attempt was made at homework, but those attempts were made futile when Sebastian felt it necessarily to nearly give his pen a blow job in the library. Yet again, Kurt flushed, and he couldn’t bring himself to focus anymore. Sebastian had planted a seed in Kurt’s brain and it wouldn’t stop growing.

Those looks in Sebastian’s eye – they were new, Kurt observed. He was almost predatory, the way he eyed up Kurt, and something told Kurt that after waking up the way they did, Sebastian wanted something from him. What he wanted was obvious, but whether he’d get it was the question.

Kurt wanted to open up and be more adventurous in college. It sounded fun to just let loose one night and have sex with someone. In his imagination, Kurt had always thought it would be some older, hunky frat boy with perfectly toned muscles and a closet that could rival his own. Most of the frat boys would consider the guy metrosexual, but Kurt would learn that he was much more than that. A few drinks would be had, names would be exchanged, and then a night between the sheets would be shared together. The following day, names might be fuzzy and Kurt might be sore, but it would be the college experience that everyone talked about but not many people actually had.

Having sex with Sebastian after being handcuffed together for forty-eight hours wouldn’t come anywhere near that, but Kurt thought that maybe he could be flexible. _Maybe_.

He didn’t just want to throw himself at anyone, but something about Sebastian was different. Something had switched inside the other boys mind and that intrigued Kurt. He couldn’t quite figure out what Sebastian was doing differently, aside from being a bit more crass than usual. There were fewer pictures flipped face-down in the apartment, Kurt noted. Sebastian didn’t force Kurt to do things he didn’t like, such as walking through New York or around campus with the handcuffs obvious between them. Sebastian let Kurt lounge around his apartment, watching reruns of America’s Next Top Model while Sebastian read a book right next to him.

It all got strangely domestic, and for Kurt, that was a little unnerving.

When the clock wound down into the evening hours, the two of them returned to campus, this time walking hand in hand (trying to say it was out of necessity) but because they actually felt like it. Kurt didn’t really feel like questioning what was going on, because Sebastian was actually being a nice guy. That, and the tension and sheer desire radiating from Sebastian was something that basically nothing could contain.

Their friends all wanted to know what happened, how it went, and every juicy detail, but Sebastian just put on his best bitch face and said, “Just uncuff me.”

Thankfully, the boy did as he was told and Kurt and Sebastian were freed from each other. People asked what they were going to do next, and Kurt flushed when he realized he didn’t know. He’d gotten so used to the presence of Sebastian that walking in the opposite direction actually hurt to think about. All that desire, all of those strange feelings that had been brewing were bubbling to the surface and all Kurt wanted to do was go back to Sebastian’s apartment and be able to use both of his hands, sleep right there next to him, and maybe go a little further.

Sebastian was thinking the same thing, but it made him a bit more panicked than Kurt. They walked out of the lounge just as quickly as they walked in, and Kurt made to look like he was walking to his dorm room. But then he kept walking, down the hall and towards the stairs, and Sebastian’s lips curled into a smirk as he realized just what Kurt was doing. He followed, and it didn’t take more than two seconds after they’d gotten into the elevator and the doors had shut for them to lunge at each other and kiss.

Kurt’s hands cupped Sebastian’s face and Sebastian’s arms wove around Kurt’s waist as their bodies pressed together and Kurt found himself against the wall of the elevator, the bar just beneath his ass, holding him up. Teeth clashed just a bit as their lips moved frantically, desperately against the others.

It would be obvious to everyone what was going on. Gossip on dorm floors was notoriously fast, and if the fact that Kurt probably wouldn’t spend the night in his own room wasn’t signal enough, the two left the lounge pretty quickly together. Neither cared, though, because they were far more concerned with doing everything possible to connect their bodies as much as they could without actually removing clothing.

They got out of the dorms and into a cab, and the drive took far too long. The two managed to keep their hands to themselves, for the most part. The hands that had once been cuffed were now linked between them, and they kept catching each other staring. The cab driver must have noticed, because he drove much faster after that.

When they got to Sebastian’s apartment, the elevator ride was exactly like the one in the dorms. Kurt moaned and held Sebastian close, and Sebastian unabashedly let his hands travel well below Kurt’s waist, over his firm ass and lifting upwards, grinding their bodies together. Kurt let out a soft yelp. He hadn’t done anything this intimate with someone since before he and Blaine broke up, which was at the end of the summer before Blaine’s senior year. Over a year later, Kurt wasn’t really sure he could live up to anyone that Sebastian had slept with.

But, he didn’t seem to care.

Kurt kissed Sebastian just as fervently and with just as much passion as he had anyone else – arguably more, though he wouldn’t admit it. Sebastian was eager to get Kurt into his apartment, and opted to lift him off of his feet and carry him down to the apartment, Kurt’s legs straddling his hips, and the most contagious giggles ever tumbling from Kurt’s lips.

Once inside, it was like a dam breaking, if it hadn’t already. Clothes flew everywhere as the two attempted to make their way to Sebastian’s room. The last article of clothing, Sebastian’s boxers, were shed right in the doorway to his bedroom, and within seconds, Sebastian was falling above Kurt, landing gently on the bed, their hard, bare cocks now rubbing up against each other.

Just like Sebastian wondered before, he’d gotten his answer. Kurt’s whole body was flushed from desire and slight embarrassment as he realized that his experience and track list probably paled in comparison to Sebastian’s. But that didn’t even cross Sebastian’s mind. In fact, he just didn’t give a damn, because Kurt was naked, perfect, and sprawled out on his bed, and he wasn’t about to let that end.

Sebastian rifled through his bedside table for some lube and a condom, and Kurt watched as Sebastian slicked up his fingertips. He reached out to slide them over Kurt’s tiny, tight hole, and he wondered if he’d even fit. Kurt had to either be a virgin, or well out of practice. Sebastian didn’t really mind one way or the other, because tight was always better. It was always hotter, at least. Kurt let out a loud moan as one finger slid slowly inside, and Sebastian had to bite back his own sounds of pleasure.

Kurt was impossibly tight around his finger, and it took a lot of begging on Kurt’s part just to get Sebastian to slide in a second finger. He watched, only occasionally leaning in for kisses, because the sight of Kurt stretching around his fingers was too much to resist. Completely wrapped up in the moment, Sebastian slid in a third finger, and Kurt shifted but tossed his head back, hands now wringing in the blankets, knuckles white. “Ooh god…” Kurt muttered, feeling his body stretch to fit Sebastian’s fingers. “I-I’m ready. Please Sebastian, _god_ , I’m ready…”

Patience was never Kurt’s strong suit in the bedroom. He might be shy, but as soon as he’s in the bedroom, hot and bothered, it’s like a switch is flipped and he just wants more and more. Sebastian wasn’t about to argue, and he fumbled with the package before pulling out the condom and rolling it onto his cock. He squeezed at the base because he didn’t want to cum early, and then he knelt between Kurt’s legs.

Sweaty palms landed on Sebastian’s biceps and he looked down at Kurt before leaning forward, nudging just the tip of his cock inside. Kurt’s eyes rolled back into his head as his jaw dropped and a soft cry was emitted from his lips. “Yes…” he moaned after just a second of savoring the feeling

Sebastian couldn’t believe how incredibly hot and unreserved Kurt was. Maybe it was because they already knew each other, or maybe Kurt had just been that attractive all along. Sebastian really couldn’t place it, but _damn_ if it didn’t turn him on more than pretty much anything else. He continued sliding into Kurt, trying to draw it out, but the little utterances and begs for ‘more’ that were tumbling from Kurt’s lips were too much.

It wasn’t difficult to speed things up. Sebastian wasn’t really one that was used to taking things slow, and while it surprised him, he knew that Kurt wouldn’t hesitate to say stop if something hurt. He rocked his hips, leaning forwards, surging into Kurt, who let out a loud shriek, but then looked up at Sebastian with a smile. Their lips met briefly for a kiss, but then Kurt was rolling his hips and urging Sebastian along. Eagerly, Sebastian complied.

He rocked his hips to a steady rhythm, their bodies sliding together perfectly, little perfectly spaced slams of the headboard against the wall echoing throughout the room and probably waking the neighbor. Sebastian really didn’t care, though, because he himself was so turned and feeling so good that his eyeballs rolled back into his head. Kurt’s hands clung to his arms extra tight now, but Sebastian liked it. The slight pain felt so good compared to the immense amounts of pleasure.

Neither knew how long their bodies moved in tandem on the bed. It was dark outside, moonlight streaming in, and they took their own pace. Moans grew louder and Sebastian let one of his hands land between the two of them to stroke Kurt, and with one well-placed bite right on Sebastian’s collarbone, Kurt came, and the bite was all it took to send Sebastian over that same edge.

He moaned and breathed heavily, fucking Kurt through it all until Kurt literally had to wriggle away, the pleasure too much for him. Sebastian let him, and then rolled onto his back. He made quick work of disposing the condom and putting the lube away, and only then did he notice that Kurt was already getting up and wandering around, gathering up clothes. “What are you doing?” Sebastian asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

It shouldn’t have surprised him that as soon as it was over, Kurt was high-tailing it out, full of regret, but it stung. To be honest, after the past few days, Sebastian hadn’t really expected this to be the outcome. But what could he do? If Kurt really didn’t care, then he didn’t care. Sebastian was used to that sort of rejection. But then Kurt spun and looked at Sebastian with the same amount of confusion. “I… I thought you’d want me to leave. I mean, I saw how you reacted when I was here involuntarily, and I don’t want to overstay my welcome, especially after this last weekend, so…” Kurt bit his lip. He was rambling and he knew it. He always did when he was nervous. “I just figured I shouldn’t stick around. You don’t like company, after all.”

Sebastian huffed and tried to hide the hurt in his eyes. Of all the people he’d slept with, Kurt hurt him the most, and it was all because he’d been stupid enough to think that maybe after the past few days, Kurt didn’t despise him so much. Apparently it wasn’t the case. Sebastian rolled on his side, facing away from Kurt, the humiliation too much. He dragged the covers up over his body and didn’t say a word.

Sebastian didn’t know how long he stayed curled up in bed. He might have dozed off as well, he didn’t really know. All he knew was that he was filled with surprise when the door to his bedroom squeaked a bit and seconds later he was met with the sight of Kurt in one of his shirts, sitting down on the bed with a tray. It held some fruit and two cups of tea. “I’m sorry,” Kurt said weakly. “I… I didn’t mean to upset you.”

Sebastian glanced up at Kurt, then back down at the tray. He didn’t understand why he wasn’t angry that Kurt went through his kitchen to prepare this stuff for him. Maybe it was the fact that he’d bothered to stay or prepare anything at all. Slowly, Sebastian sat up, keeping the blanket over his waist and lower, even though all propriety had gone out the window the moment they’d stepped into the apartment.

He reached over for a cup of tea and then popped a raspberry in his mouth. “You can leave if you want,” Sebastian said, though the usual conviction in his voice was absent. “Nobody ever stays.”

Kurt looked around the room. All the flipped-down photo frames and the sheer embarrassment of having guests seemed to make a little more sense now. The photos were people, and the people were ones that decided Sebastian wasn’t worth sticking around for. Whoever they were, Kurt instantly disliked them all. A life without love – it wasn’t one worth living. Suddenly all the bitterness and resentment and sheer jealousy that Kurt had always felt from Sebastian in high school made perfect sense, and it was easy for him to shake his head. “Well, I’m staying. So that’s not true anymore,” he said, enough finality in his voice to make Sebastian believe him.

Kurt gave Sebastian a soft smile when he noticed the look of shock and surprise in Sebastian’s eyes. He just shrugged and climbed under the blankets, the tray between them. “I know that whole handcuff thing was meant to torture us and make us miserable and turn the whole rivalry thing into something worse, but…” Kurt began, his voice soft and timid, but meaningful all the same. “I’m kind of happy they did it.”

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at Kurt, but at the same time he couldn’t find it in himself to make fun of him because he felt the same way. Sebastian hadn’t spent so much time continually around one person in longer than he could remember. It may not have been voluntary, but this time with Kurt now was, and that was something Sebastian wasn’t just going to throw away. “You can stay the night if you want,” Sebastian shrugged as he ate another raspberry.

“You know, it’s funny you say that, because I decided back when I was filling up that tea kettle of yours that I was going to stay the night,” Kurt said, a smile playing on his lips as he looked playfully at Sebastian. “I wasn’t really going to give you a choice.”

Sebastian felt dumb, but he couldn’t help but smile in return. He thanked Kurt for the berries and tea, and they sat silently, but comfortably, as they finished off the rest of the snack. Kurt brought the teacups and empty berry bowl out into the kitchen, and when he returned, he stood in the moonlight at the side of the bed, slowly removing Sebastian’s shirt from his body. Once he did, he climbed into bed, just as naked as Sebastian, and squirmed over to him. “And for the record… you can cuddle me. You know, even if it’s just something you do in your sleep,” Kurt said, a slight teasing tone in his voice. “I’d rather you didn’t panic when we wake up tomorrow.”

Sebastian rolled his eyes and let out a bit of a laugh before he said, “Oh, shut up.”

Kurt’s laughter filled the room, and Sebastian took a few moments to poke at Kurt, glad he’d discovered that he was ticklish, and then wrapped his arms around Kurt’s waist. He didn’t mind what had come out of the weekend, and he didn’t mind that Kurt was staying. In fact, Sebastian wouldn’t even mind if these little sleepovers with Kurt turned out to be a little more frequent.

He just needed to come up with a different story to tell people if anyone ever decided to ask how the two of them got together. Sebastian was fairly confident that Kurt would agree. He smiled a bit at that thought, and the two of them dozed off together, thankful for the childish game of truth or dare.


End file.
